


Volleyball idiots

by willowboyd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, There is no substance to this, This is my first fic ever?, Trying new things in quarantine, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowboyd/pseuds/willowboyd
Summary: The the team places bets on whether or not Tsukki and Yamaguchi are dating. Kageyama and Hinata are idiots.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 391





	Volleyball idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic before so here I go!!

Tsukishima knew about the betting pool. The team had forgotten that unlike the rest of them, Tsukishima does not in fact share one brain cell with the entire Karasuno Volleyball Club. The first mention of the betting pool happens after their practice match with Nekoma. On the bus ride returning from the match Kageyama and Hinata are found in the back of the bus, Hinata leaning heavily on the setter's shoulder, clutching at his arm and Kageyama's face buried in Hinata's orange hair, both blissfully asleep. 

“How long til they get together do you think?” Sugawara mumbles while snapping a picture of the two who don’t seem to be waking up anytime soon.

“1000 yen that it takes them at least a year” Nishinoya pipes up.

“They really are way too competitive to ever date” Daichi hums as Suga plops back down next to him on the bus, “I think they’d end up killing each other”

“Nah, I can see it. Like they are fighting one day, all up in each other's faces like they do and then they just start making out” Tanaka grins, adding some kissy faces for good measure.

Coach Ukai sighs and mumbles to himself “I really hope that doesn’t happen during practice”

“Please, their only personality trait is liking volleyball, I think those two would fuck a volleyball before they would fuck eachother” Tsukishima adds  
Yamaguchi laughs next to him and Daichi yells at him for being vulgar. 

\---

The Hinata Kageyama betting pool was quickly forgotten about because everyone agrees that it would take those two brainless boys way too long to acknowledge their feelings toward each other, no matter how painfully obvious.  
Tsukishima retches at the idea of the two of them dating. They are already insufferable as ‘rivals” or whatever the hell they were currently. If they were dating he thinks he might just quit volleyball altogether.  
He is almost at Yamaguchi’s house when he runs into him.

“Hey Tsukki! What are you doing here?”

Tsukishima shrugs, and looks at Yamaguchi in the pale morning light “Got up early, thought I’d meet up with you closer and walk with you” 

Yamaguchi looks up at him with wide eyes and smiles “Thanks Tsukki!” He continues on about a new tv show he is watching and homework he doesn't want to do and Tsukki dutifully listens while nodding.  
As they approach Karasuno Yamaguchi asks him what he is doing this weekend.  
“Nothing I guess,” Tsukki replies, “Why do you ask?”

“There is a new game that I bought, wanna come over this weekend?” 

Tsukki nods and gives him a small smile as he holds the gym door open, “Yeah I’ll come over”.

Hinata and Kageyama are fighting about which one of them could drink a bottle of water quicker. A red faced Daichi quickly tries to stop them before one of them chokes and dies which Tsukishima admits to himself, he wouldn’t be all that torn up about it if one of them did.

“We are in a club with exclusively idiots,” Tsukki mumbles. 

Yamaguchi laughs in agreement “Sometimes I wonder how Hinata and Kageyama are still alive”. 

“The other day, I heard the King dare Hinata to stick his tongue in an electrical socket.” 

“P-Please don’t tell me he did it” Yamaguchi stutters trying not to laugh. 

Tsukki just smirks giving Yamaguchi a knowing look and they both start laughing as Daichi rips a water bottle from a coughing, spluttering Hinata. 

\---

The day goes by innocuously enough. After school practice ends with Asahi accidentally spiking a ball into Hinata’s face, which isn’t in itself a rare occurrence, but this time it ends with a bloody nose. Tsukki and Yamaguchi both burst into laughter but the King dramatically runs to Hinata’s side to see if he is ok. The two laughing boys roll their eyes at how oblivious the other two first years are.  
After changing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the first to leave, Yamaguchi bids the others a farewell before leaving. 

While nearing the exit of the school and casually discussing the new cafe that is opening up near Tsukki’s house, Tsukki shivers as a breeze passes and realizes he is missing his jacket.  
“Shit” He mutters, stopping in his tracks, “I left my jacket, I’m going to run and get”

“I can come with?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Nah I’ll just be a second!” He yells over his shoulder. 

As he approaches the gym he hears voices coming from the club room and pauses to eavesdrop. If there is anything Tsukki is good at, it is lurking. 

“No they like definitely have a thing for each other.” he hears Tanaka’s voice echo from the room

“They are way too close to not have a thing for one another.” Nishinoya says

Tsukishima assumes the team is talking about Kageyama and Hinata again and listens on. 

“Did you see them after practice today? All lovey eyed. They are definitely gonna date” Ennoshita adds and Tanaka retches.

“Ok what are the bets. 1000 yen that they’ll be together by the end of the month” Nishinoya exclaims. 

Tsukki hums in confusion, they already gave up on betting on Kageyama and Hinata. 

That's when he hears Hinata’s voice. 

“No way, Tsukishima is too much of a heartless jerkface to love anyone. He would literally be the worst boyfriend”

Tsukki holds his breath and he can feel his face get red. They were talking about him. He notes that he is not so upset that they are betting on his love life but the fact that Hinata thinks that he could never love anyone. Tsukki thinks he could be a great boyfriend, thank you very much. He can be nice if he chooses, he just very actively chooses not to be nice to Hinata.

“This is Yamaguchi we are talking about. He is the only person that Tsukishima is nice to. The two of them are like in their own world” Tsukki hears Suga add.  
Tsukki sighs and thinks about Yamaguchi. His face gets redder. 

“You’re right. And Yamaguchi always follows him around like a puppy. There is no doubt that he is in love.” Asahi adds. 

Tsukki raises an eyebrow. 

“1500 yen they get together by the end of the year” Kageyama mumbles, monotonous as ever.

“Hmm” Suga thinks, “1500 yen they are already together”

“I feel like we would have seen them, I don’t know, holding hands if they were already dating,” Asahi counters and others hum in agreement. 

“Tsukishima seems like he would turn to stone if anyone tried to touch him” Tanka adds, “I cannot picture him kissing anyone for the life of me. Not even like some generic girl.”

Tsukishima notes to get Tanaka back for that one. 

“1000 that they never get together” Hinata nods agreeing with Tanaka.

“Idiot how would we even know if you won if we have to wait for them to never get together?” Kageyama yells.

“Aw, it's ok. Hinata is just jealous that him and Kageyama aren't together yet and Tsukki and Yamaguchi might be.”Nishinoya teases, causing the two to splutter and start arguing. 

“I WOULD NEVER DATE KAGEYAMA HE’S A JERK”

“YEAH HINATA IS AN IDIOT I WOULDN’T STOOP SO LOW AND DATE HIM”

“Yea-HEY! I’D BE A GREAT BOYFRIEND KAGEYAMA! YOU BE LUCKY TO DATE ME YOU ASSHOLE” Hinata yells and Tsukki rolls his eyes. 

“I DON’T EVEN LIKE GUYS IDIOT. I’M NOT GAY!” Kageyama shouts and Tsukki thinks it's a flimsy defense. 

“OH YEAH THEN WHY DO YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME LOOKING AT THE PICTURES OF GUYS IN VOLLEYBALL MONTHLY” Hinata yells followed by a crash of what Tsukki assumes is Kageyama pushing him. He distinctly hear Asahi and Suga cracking up while Tanka and Nishinoya egg them on to fight.

Daichi yells; “Kageyama! Get off of Hinata! I think you’re choking him!”

“Yeah guys keep that stuff in the bedroom!” Suga adds through laughter which is followed by another round of yelling. 

Tsukki decides he no longer is interested in their conversation, grabs his jacket from the gym, and jogs back to meet Yamaguchi.  
“Tsukki! What took you so long?” Yamaguchi smiles at him.

“I was eavesdropping” 

“Ah of course you were? On who?” Yamaguchi asks as they start walking away from the school.

“The team. They were placing bets on how long it would take us to date” Tsukki glances over at Yamaguchi.  
They both pause for a minute before bursting out in laughter. Yamaguchi grasps his sides while cackling.

“They really are stupid huh Tadashi?” Tsukki asks.

“Should-should we tell them?” Yamaguchi asks, wheezing for breath while laughing, “I really just assumed they already knew” 

“Hmm then Suga would win the bet if we told them, and while I do think he is the most deserving, I think Hinata could use the 1500 yen,” 

“How long did he say?” Yamaguchi inquiries.

“Never,” Tsukishima smirks and Yamaguchi continues to chuckle.

“Well I guess the team can’t be invited to the wedding then” 

“Wedding-?” Tsukki hesitates and questions, and Yamaguchi’s face reddens instantly as he realizes he implied they would get married one day while they were only 16. 

“Oh! Tsukki! I was just kidding-haha I didn’t mean-” he tries to quickly walk back his joke.

“Tadashi if you think any of those idiots are going to be invited to our wedding you’re wrong” and Tsukki smiles down at his boyfriend of nearly a year suddenly realizing that he couldn’t imagine his life without Yamaguchi by his side.  
The two walk home, and Tsukki uncharacteristically reaches for Yamaguchi’s hand, just to prove a point to Tanaka. 

Tsukki wasn’t really planning on kissing Yamaguchi in front of the whole team. That is a very unTsukki like thing to do. But the entire day he notices his teammates very obviously scrutinizing him and Yamaguchi’s movements, in hopes of catching them red handedly being gay. And he wants his dear Suga Senpai to win his fair earning of the bet, and wants to show Hinata that the big bad scary Tsukki was in fact capable of love. 

Practice just ended and Kagayama and Hinata are arguing because why wouldn’t they be. Kageyama threatens to throw Hinata over the net if he doesn't hit his next toss properly. Hinata says he doesn’t think Kageyama is strong enough to do that. Kageyama looks very close to throwing Hinata. Tanaka and Nishinoya are chanting “Throw Him! Throw Him!” waiting on the other side of the net ready to catch him. Suga is laughing and patting the shoulder of a Daichii who looks like the disappointed father he is. 

Tsukki looks over at Yamaguchi laughing as Kageyama chases Hinata around the gym. Yamaguchi’s laugh is the best sound that Tsukki has ever heard and he thinks that the day he stops hearing that laugh he might just forget what he was doing on this planet anyway and disappear.

“Hey Yamaguchi come here” 

Yamaguchi makes his way over still smiling “Yes Tsu-” 

He is cut off by Tsukki gently grabbing his waist, pulling him against his body and kissing him. 

He hears the footsteps in the gym come to a halt, several gasps, and an “I knew it!” from Suga  
.  
After Yamaguchi gets over the initial shock of his boyfriend who detests PDA kissing him in the middle of a gym, he smiles into the kiss and throws his arms around Tsukki’s neck. Tsukishima is not one for disappointing a crowd so he kisses Yamaguchi with passion before pulling away from a very dazzed looking boy. 

“What was that for?” Yamaguchi blushes.

Tsukki shrugs “Love you,”  
Yamaguchi beams.

Tsukki turns to his stunned team, keeping a hold on Yamaguchi’s waist. The whole gym has frozen in place in various states of shock. Hinata looks like his very soul had left his body and Tanaka looked like he was about to vomit on Nishinoya. 

“Ah, Suga, I suppose you won the bet right?” Tsukki smirks at the team that pales even more after realizing he somehow found out around the bet. Idiots.

“FYI Hinata I am capable of love, I have more emotional intelligence than you and Kageyama combined. And no, Tanaka, I do not turn into stone everytime he touches me,” Tsukki says, smugly pulling a slightly embarrassed Yamaguchi closer. 

The entire team stays deadly quiet except for Takeda clearing his throat in the back of the gym. 

“Ah we will be on our way then,” Tsukki waves pulling Yamaguchi out of the gym who shouts a “See you tomorrow” at his teammates.  
They laugh nearly all the way home. 

\---

BONUS

Hinata and Kageyama are caught making out behind the gym next week because, while they are rivals, they will not let Tsukishima beat them at ANYTHING.


End file.
